Locks
by quietlykissingdeath
Summary: Being locked in a room with Tantei-kun was slightly better than say Tantei-san or Nakamori. [Two-shot]
1. Chapter 1

"You know," Conan drawled, "for a thief you sure do suck at getting this lock undone."

Kid twitched from his position in front of the door, fiddling with the multitude of locks – who puts almost 20 locks on a door anyways? He thought it was bit overkill for a simple office room.

With his back toward the shrunken detective, Kid allowed his expression to twist into one of annoyance. Not only at being stuck with the brat, who was being no help with all the talk and at the blasted locks.

Kid could understand the locks to keep anyone out but the locks were outside the bloody door. The thief really didn't want to know why someone was locking another person inside the room, all he wanted was to get out of said room and maybe toss the brat at the equally annoying brit.

If they both were at his next heist, he was tying them up and shoving them in a closet while he stole the jewel. Kid hummed at his thoughts, and success, as the fifth lock clicked open. Shame there wasn't any windows. That would have been an easy escape and then he could have just tied Conan to hang from the ceiling or some other embarrassing tactic.

A deep sigh came from behind him where he knew the brat was sprawled across the empty desk. "Move; I'm breaking the door down."

Kid looked back over his shoulder, eyeing Conan as he jumped off the desk. "And if it doesn't work?"

The shoes shot lightning as a finger poised over the button for the soccer belt, "I'll kick another until the door breaks down. Now move."

Kid did just that, sliding behind the desk should the ball bounce back. He'd been hit with it enough times thank you very much.

Hunching over with his hands over his ears to block out the sounds, Kid tried not to groan – Kid did not groan – as the sound of screeching metal still penetrated his ears. Deeming it safe after a few seconds, the thief looked over the desk. Sweat rolled down his face as he took in a too smug brat and a dented door with looks twisted and mangled from ripping away, even the casing was depressing to look at with wood pulled away from the frame.

Walking out to stand by the detective, Kid waited until Conan turned to look up at him before spraying pink gas into the young face.

And being the gentleman that he was, Kid made sure to leave the brat tied up where he could easily be found with a notice and the stolen jewel.


	2. Hakuba Did It

_Because of such lovely reviews I've decided to make a sort of prequel to the previous chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>They were standing off to the side, watching as Kid and Conan tried to outdo the other. Soccer balls went flying toward the thief who shot cards, confetti, smoke and light bombs, and whatever else he had stashed away in those pockets of his in an attempt to deter the child.<p>

It was failing spectacularly.

"Soooooo, how long ya think this is going to go on?"

And the Osakan breaks his silence.

"It has been exactly," a glance at his watch, "15 minutes and 2 seconds since we arrived. I'd presume the task force will be making their way here shortly if they haven't already followed a dummy."

Another explosion of smoke, this one colored a horrid green, blocked their view again but it didn't muffle the collision of leather against skin and a startled yet sharp yelp that echoed through the large room.

"Think we should stop them now?"

Hakuba only smirked and wishing he had a nice cup of tea replied, "No, I'm quite enjoying seeing Kid get his just deserts."

"I'm sure you are." Hattori drawled giving the other a look, "But the kids gotta get up early and so I'm gonna have to take him home here soon."

Just as Hattori finished speaking, a screech of "BRAT!" echoed before grappling sounds exploded. The two detectives just stared into the smoke, blinking as it finally cleared to reveal Kid finishing an elaborate knot on a hogtied Conan, the heist necklace tangled in his glasses as he glared fiercely at Kid.

The thief had the audacity to stick his tongue out at the shrunken detective and give a middle salute to both of the detectives still standing off to the side before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Hakuba could only gap at the space now devoid of a certain thief, the nerve of that - he blinked as he was pulled out of his thoughts by angry muffled sounds. Hattori was quick to move from his side to assist Conan on becoming untied, the ensuring curse words that flew from such a young mouth as soon as the gag was removed caused his eyebrows to shot into his hair line.

/ x \

The next day Hakuba met up with Hattori, having assured the Osakan wasn't to be leaving for a few more days. He wanted to talk to him about the Conan vs Kid issue and what to do on the next heist after all.

The two detectives sat in silence, nursing their own hot beverages before Hattori finally huffed and asked, "So why did'ja want to meet again?"

"I wanted to talk to you about a plan for the next heist, which would obviously involve Kid and Conan-kun."

"What are ya planning?"

He smirked over his cup, "I was simply thinking of locking them up together. To see if they can even get along and if they don't, it could be an experience for both of them."

Hattori just sent him a blank look as he took a swing of his coffee, "So ya want to lock them in a closet during the next heist. I thought Kid made all of ya play his game."

He tsked, "That may be true but pulling a switch on the strings of the heist should be easy should we plan ahead. Though a closet won't work on the thief, I was thinking more of a bit larger room that wouldn't seem so strange to attach a multitude of locks."

"Why would you need a lot of locks?"

"Kid's a lock-pick, adding multiple difficult locks should stall him enough so they'd have to talk. You can arrive for the next heist and we can lead them both to the target room and lock them in."

By the time Hakuba was almost finished with his tea, the contemplating look softened from Hattori's face, "Alright. I'll play ball. Now how exactly were you thinking about luring them?"

They spent the rest of the afternoon planning and would have continued into the evening if Hattori didn't get a call and yelled at for being late to pick Conan up.

/ x \

The night of the next heist had everything set up, the two detectives sharing grins as their plan was about to be put into action. And if Hakuba happened to be just a tad unnerved by the inquiring glare aimed at both their heads, he didn't show it.

By the sweating the Osakan was doing, it wasn't going to end well on either of their parts.

Their plan went off with a hitch; they had managed to corner Kid and Conan into the selected room and clicked all 20 locks to seal them. Now it was only a matter of waiting. And instead of waiting outside the room – incase either realized they'd been set up – the detectives walked back to the chaos that started the heist to help the task force remove themselves from the mess.

That part didn't go so much as planned.

/ x \

With the heist finished, the two detectives and task force left. There hadn't been any sign of either Kid or Conan; Hakuba really hoped Kid didn't leave him tied up in one of the closed rooms. Hakuba really didn't want to deal with any injuries Mouri-chan would probably inflict after learning of such a fact.

The Ekoda student unfortunately wasn't able to check the office room or security room before being hustled out and home by Nakamori-keibu.

It was by sheer luck – or Kid's foresight- that Hakuba found Conan hanging from a tree a few blocks from his house. The boy was knocked out cold with a felt bag hanging from his neck and a white note stuck between his glasses and face.

His first thought was to curse Kid, just leaving the kid here when who knows what kind of people could be walking around at this time. The next was to untie the rope from the tree before checking for any injuries – a few scrapes were found and would be easy to take care of – before glancing inside the felt pack and reading the note.

The heists target was nestled safely inside the bag; it was the note that not only caused a snort of laughter but an eye twitch.

_Tantei-san,_

_I see you found the brat. Be sure to keep a better eye on him next time otherwise he might end up in the pound!_

– _I hate you, Kid_

The normal doodle was accompanied by a bird.

Picking Conan up, Hakuba wondered how well he could get away with tasing Kid. Or Kuroba; he might get into trouble by the school for that, unless he set the voltage low enough for a light shock that way Kuroba can get a nice little shock for each prank he pulls on him. He'll just have to assure Nakamori-chan doesn't find out or suspect him should Kuroba feel the need to tattle to her.

Continuing the trek home, Hakuba resolved to call in tomorrow and to text Mouri-chan to call Conan in as well. He'll return the boy tomorrow, after sleep.


End file.
